User talk:AdventureWriter28
Adminship Hi, AW28! Good news, if you're votes are gonna keep up, you will 100% Adminship. Currently, only 2 people will be promoted to Admin and you and Bullet Francisco have the best chance, followed by Jello Rabbit. Then, by, BassJapas and then ''Darkrain10 but lastly, Evanf. Arceus The God of Pokemon 14:07, June 4, 2011 (UTC) hey can you make a archive for my talk page please? Thanks! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 21:05, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Anime On your User page I saw the anime you like. I like Naruto, Bleach, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Death Note, Inazuma Eleven, K-ON!, Fairy Tale, Pokemon, One Piece, Dragon Ball, Full Metal Alchemist and InuYasha. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am Arceus, the God of Pokemon!!]] 12:06, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hi! AW28, if you want, I'll make you a signature like mine. This is a good one: [[User:AdventureWriter28|'''AW28-The Chief Editor of the Manga Department]] You can check the code in source code format (next to controls) then copy paste it to your custom signature box. If you dont like it, I can make another one. -- [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am Arceus, the God of Pokemon!!']] 12:17, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Signature I can also create 3 image ones, but most won't fit. You must have short names like Ash, N, Gold, Red, etc. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am...Arceus...The God...of Pokemon!']] 16:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank You SO much! ^_^ it loads SO much faster! [[User:Amyroselove|''Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 19:57, June 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Facebook Yes, I do have a facebook, I've had it since my seventh grade year, it's just a different account from then though, because I had a bunch of people that I disliked on my account. I don't mind if you add me though, I'd feel honoured actually. 13:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey I haven't talked to you for a long time now... I saw that you are in the lead for the user of the month poll.I hope you win. KateWolf 00:22, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Sory if i have'nt mesage or greted you a lng time now,i usually read more than edit in wikia sites. Anyays ho'ws it been'? (Sorry for some mispelings,im on a hurry currently)[[User:TouyaBlack|'Pokemon Trainer Silver!]](I Challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!) 13:34, June 8, 2011 (UTC) You can probably change it. Ask Crimson. And I'll click it in a second.--Bullet Francisco (talk) 17:23, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Release The new series will be on the air next year and it will include 26 episodes. It was supposed to come out this year but they postponed it. Also, Nickelodeon signed for 6 seasons of avatar (3 already being done earth, and fire and the next one being Legends of Korra) They still have 2 more seasons after that so they'll be around for a bit more ;) Technology Wizard · talk 22:41, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah everybody is interested in that! They said that they will release something about her "one way or another" which means that it might not be revealed in the series itself, but probably in an interview or something. Technology Wizard · talk 23:13, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::No I actually havn't heard about that. I am pretty sure that they all didn't just die. I mean the new series takes place only 70 years after, they would all be in their 80's so they are hopefully alive :) too bad we have to wait another year though :/ Technology Wizard · talk 18:15, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah I bet. I have not seen it yet but when I do I bet it will be outrageous :P Technology Wizard · talk 23:38, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Haha he might look like Monk Gyatso or a rinkled old prune. Technology Wizard · talk 23:44, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::(: I guess so. I can't stop laughing about Toph teaching Korra! Technology Wizard · talk 23:51, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::If you want, I can keep you updated on The legend of Korra ;) Technology Wizard · talk 00:33, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I am. I came from Tacloban City, now I live in Ohio, I live less than 20 miles away from Crimson.--Bullet Francisco (talk) 19:52, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Rollback ask I not sure whether you need to wait. Maybe you should ask BassJapas, she rewrote the RfA page and she might know more about it. 20:14, June 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:Important ask In my point of view (which I guess is of more value than I thought since Crimson directed you to me) it's perfectly acceptable for you to change your request. Although a couple of things should be done, since you're changing your request, you should move your request to the bottom of the list (since it'd technically be considered a "new request" even though it was already on the page), and as much as I hate to say this (since you were very close and had nearly the needed amount), but the votes+comments should be removed, since again, it'd technically be considered a new request. 10:53, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Reply :Yes I do and this is my last day and then I am in tenth grade!! Re:Want to talk? Sure, I'm not busy. Want to go on IRC to chat to save clogging up our talk pages? Hstar Talk 12:10, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm back on the chat, sorry I had to go - I had to buy birthday presents and go to a Guitar Lesson. Hstar Talk 14:54, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Collarbone + Soccer I'm feeling a bit better now, and I play both striker and mid-field in soccer. ☆Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!☆ 14:06, June 11, 2011 (UTC) My number is 2, and no, I havn't seen that... :( ☆Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!☆ 14:14, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... Maybe a different time... My friends are coming over and I need to go pick them up... Maybe a different time! ☆Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!☆ 14:20, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't have one. ^.^--Bullet Francisco (talk) 16:27, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't kow, the reason is the same for why most Filipinos come to the U.S I guess. :P --Bullet Francisco (talk) 22:59, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I haven't...--Bullet Francisco (talk) 23:05, June 11, 2011 (UTC) First i see you on the 39 clues then i see you hereWiseamy0818 23:29, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Do you think i should still work there work here or work for both. OK. How do you put that stuff like Wiseamy0818 is a fan of (pokemon's name) Wiseamy0818 15:21, June 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:PokePower I would like to start a new project, called "Project Markup" and it would be to help fix the mark up in the pages. Like, how things look in the edit screen. I know it's not that important, but some things that are viewable in edit screen mess up in viewing mode. It would clean up how things are viewed in the edit screen. My position however, I'd probably be an overall editor, since I never really focus on one thing. Like I edit character and anime articles, but also game articles. So, yeah. BassJapas(Talk) :Yes, multitasker seems the best position for me. And no, I don't still have classes. But I still have school. We're doing work to get credit for next year. So we have half days this week, and then I end completely on the twentieth. I'm actually about to head off to school now, so I won't be able to respond. BassJapas(Talk) RE : Ask Sure, I think rollback is perfect for you. Sorry I haven't replied for the last message you set me. I have been busy on another wiki latley. KateWolf 14:27, June 13, 2011 (UTC) How am i going to get badges. maybe you were right that i should go to the the 39 clues wiki. Wiseamy0818 Re: Curiosity Thanks for saying so. As to favorite Kingdom Hearts game, it's hard to choose since they're all so epic. And I do like some of the anime episodes of pokemon. One of my least favories is "Crusin for a Losin'" when May received a harsh scolding from the judges. BTW, you're gonna be the next user of the month. No mistake about that. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:24, June 15, 2011 (UTC) My fave character has to be Iris. She's tough as Misty, girly as Dawn and she has a Dragon pokemon too. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:12, June 16, 2011 (UTC) If Misty was in Best Wishes she'd probably look like this: My fave pairing has to be Ash and May, you know, since before season 9 they had the same voice actress. Plus remember in "The Bicker the Better" they would get into the biggest arguments since Ash and Misty? Ash and May: "We're not a couple, and we're not happy neither!" Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:59, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Well Iris did meet Drayden when she was a kid. Maybe when they get to Opelucid Drayden will have Iris battle Ash in his place. That's my guess. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:25, June 17, 2011 (UTC) BW036. I even did a synopsis for that article. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 20:35, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Lorelei in Generation I, A tie between Will and Karen in Generation II, Phoebe in Generation III, Flint in Generation IV and a tie between Shauntal and Caitlin in Generation V. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 03:25, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Well Drayden was pretty powerful. That's how I see it. Also it's the origin of Iris' Excadrill and why it won't obey her. And Iris can communicate well with pokemon. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:40, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Tobias is powerful. Maybe he has a whole team of Legendary Pokemon. But he did compliment Ash so maybe he's not as bad as everyone claims he is. That's my opinion. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:05, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hard to say. Probably Cynthia. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I will. I'll try to make this wikia the best it can be, with everyone's help of course. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 03:18, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Monster Hunter Yeah I edit on MH Wiki as I got into the game from Tri (the Wii Monster Hunter) and then bought the PSP to play Monster Hunter Freedom Unite and recently bought Monster Hunter Freedom(I guess it's Monster Hunter Portable for your country) to help fill in stuff we are missing in its section so yeah I do have MH games. About Kyogre, I like him as he is the flagship pokemon of Sapphire the first Pokemon game I played. As for Swampert he was the first starter I used which is the reason I like him. [[User:SapphireWave|'''SapphireWave]](Talk) 17:04, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm in the US. Over here and in Europe and Australia the games have the word Freedom instead of Portable (i.e. Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G is Monster Hunter Freedom Unite for us). Hope that clears up the confusion with the names. [[User:SapphireWave|'SapphireWave']](Talk) 00:23, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Pokemon Games Hey, AW28 (I can call you that, right?) I have quite a few Pokemon games, not just limited to those on handheld consoles. I have Pokemon Gold, which I still play quite frequently, despite the fact I have to start again every time. And, I also play the remake versions (and for some reason, SoulSilver is more enjoyable than HeartGold). Anyways, I also have Pokemon Battle Revolution for the Wii, although I only play that when friends come over with their DSes so I can own them with my EV-trained team. I also have several 3rd Gen games (like FireRed, LeafGreen Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald).Hope this answers your question. Thanks, 12:28, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Although I don't mind the anime, the Pokemon Special (Adventures) manga is innumerably better, as I find it to be based more upon the games than just random nonsense like the anime. About Pokemon Black, I have that game, but I just don't like it, as it is aesthetically displeasing. What I mean is, that, not that the whole "technologically advanced world" idea isn't bad, I would just have preferred to see a lot more of wildlife and scenery, do you know what I mean? The very thing I loved about Pokemon when I was a kid, was that it was based around nature and stuff. Not to get too sentimental, but that makes me sound like a Romanticist. 12:42, June 17, 2011 (UTC) My favourite Pokedex Holder and Manga Volumes would have to be Gold in the Gold/Silver/Crystal arc of the Pokemon Special Manga. Coming in close second would be Red (obviously... he's so cool!) Also, I liked the showdown between Blue and Red in Volume 3, or I think it was around Chapter 43. Anyways, I am currently up to the Platinum arc, but am still waiting for new volumes to be released by Anon Scanlations. They've released the first few chapters of the Black/White manga, but that irks me, considering that they completely skipped out on the HG/SS arc ( I really wanted to see Proton and the other guys in the manga!) 13:02, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm a guy, and I understand that it is difficult, considering that I call myself Jirachiwish (after my favourite Pokemon!). Also, is there any possibility that I could help you on Project Manga, because, if you check my numerous fight summaries on Bleach Wiki, you will see that I am pretty good at writing too (and equally good at adding images). 13:13, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Blaine from Adventures Hey, AW28! Do you think my recently created page Blaine (Adventures), is any good, considering that this is my first article created on this site. Albeit, it needs some images and a summary, which I will no doubt do probably tomorrow or Sunday. Thanks, 14:14, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Can I ask you to block User:Carligraphy, as this person has been recently adding sexual turns of phrase and what not to Fantina's page. Thank you. 05:07, June 18, 2011 (UTC) The user is still adding information after I have told her to stop. Please block Carligraphy now, because she will never learn.[[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 05:16, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations are in order Congrats, you are now a rollback, use your rights wisely. 11:13, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Congrats! And thanks for welcoming me into PokePower! BassJapas(Talk) ::Your welcome and you should check this site, Hstar uses it for her pics. 11:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::What link did Crimsonnavy give you? I clicked it but my pc wouldn't let me use it, just checking you have the right website - I use... three? maybe more websites for pictures so I was interested to see what you'd been linked to. ::-- Hstar (Talk) 19:17, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Lt. Surge (Adventures) Hey, AW28! Can you possibly check what is wrong with Lt. Surge (Adventures), because it shows all the coding on the page, but when it is in edit mode, everything is in place. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 08:15, June 20, 2011 (UTC) It's about the movie again Hey I found the movie on youtube and posted all 5 parts it was split up into. You can watch it here http://alphaandomegafanfictionandvideos.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity on a blog I made! I hope they don't remove it off youtube. It reversed so you won't be able to see it the right way but the sounds match the movie I'm pretty sure. Tell me what you think about it : 3 .Anyays congrats on rollback. KateWolf 17:50, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Pokémon Chronicles For the Chronicles see http://animeready.com/anime/completed/pokemon-chronicles/ -- Hstar (Talk) 19:15, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I use Anime Crazy too sometimes but isn't most of it just Japanese with subs? I prefer dubs but I'll watch subs if I'm desperate. What's the FU? -- Hstar (Talk) 16:12, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Looks as if your going to win the FU. Where do you want to do the interview (it should be on a different wiki).--Bullet Francisco (talk) 21:59, June 21, 2011 (UTC) What's the IRC? What's the IRC? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 03:26, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Picture Comments Ok thanks. And also, do you happen to know the name of that picture that was left on that comment of BassJapas? Technology Wizard :Oh ok thanks. :) Technology Wizard Hey too!! ErzaTitaniaScarlet: I didn't know either...Wow! What a big surprise. I love Pokemon a lot so I decided to join this wiki. Its great to know that you watch Pokemon too. I will do my best to help this wiki! 02:13, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ErzaTitaniaScarlet: Yup!! That's right! I think TV Tokyo accidentally spilled that picture, though I am not sure. I actually found that picture of Fubuki on a Japanese Inazuma Eleven pictures site. 02:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ErzaTitaniaScarlet: The site I found it on was actually a spoiler website (it spoils a few things about whats going to happen and you know..) and it actually said that it was a picture of Fubuki, so I am pretty sure it really is. I mean, I don't a reason why they would lie. So, YUP!!! I REALLY DO BELIEVE THAT THE PICTURE IS OF OUR DEAR, CHARMING, CUTE, FUNNY, CARING, AND PERFECT FUBUKI-KUN!!! 02:48, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ErzaTitaniaScarlet: I really want to see him soon too... And thank you and good luck too!!! 03:00, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ErzaTitaniaScarlet: Thanks! So far, I think I am good with the anime. 03:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ErzaTitaniaScarlet: OK! Thank you. 03:26, June 23, 2011 (UTC) HAI HAI!! I just wanted to ask (and this is as optional as choosing to play Sonic or Mario), can you check on this page if 39clues left you a message and tell me what it's called? THX!! Fanonguy3000 21:12, June 26, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Absence + Sabrina (Adventures) Hey, AW28! I'm sorry for my absence these past weeks, I was just finishing things up on Bleach Wiki. But I am telling you that I won't be editing their again! The Policy and Standards Committee members (particularly Godisme and SunXia) are constantly harassing me over the way I do the fight summaries, and are completely overlooking the fact that I am the only one doing Fight Summaries currently. I think you will be glad that I will start editing over here more often and have created a new Pokemon Adventures character, Sabrina (Adventures). Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 02:29, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Cerise Island article Hey, AW28! Can you review my work on the Cerise Island article for me, considering that you are the head of Project Manga. Feel free to change whatever you feel needs changing, and get back to me with whatever feedback you may have. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 06:06, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Pokémon Special Character Articles Hey, AW28! Sorry for putting this all on you, but I think those articles are ready to be checked. Can you please check whether Koga (Adventures), Lt. Surge (Adventures), Sabrina (Adventures) and Blaine (Adventures) are fully completed for me? If you could do so, I would be much obliged. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 06:38, July 31, 2011 (UTC) you like samurott 2? cool. want 2 be friends? Darkusgal231 23:29, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hurro? Hi, remember me? (irritatingowlcityfreak) Just wanted to see if you were still on the 39 Clues wiki, and bam, I get this message to come here. So... thanks for being friendly. Most of my userchat thing was with conversations from you. I've grown up a bit. [[User:Amirite ^-^ OwlCity|'AmiriteOfOwlCity']] 06:24, August 30, 2011 (UTC) What do u mean? Darkusgal231 15:04, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi. I was wondering if you were planning on coming back. =] Technology Wizard · talk :Well it would be nice to see you around like before. Also, it is hard to explain, just let me know which wiki you want to add highlights to, and if you want, you gave temporarily give me admin rights to add it. It is really easy to do but hard to explain. And about the Avatar, there was a rumor it was postponed to 2013 but I think it was just a typo and will come out next year as scheduled. Technology Wizard · talk ::The wiki is a bit slow lately. Technology Wizard · talk Hey Hey, AW28! It's nice to see you back here editing on the wiki. Unfortunately, I haven't really made much headway with the manga based articles yet, not past Norman's page at least. This is probably due to the fact I have been working on some movie articles recently. But I will try and put some work in during the next couple of days to make up for it. Nice seeing you! --[[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 09:10, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Wattz :Yup, I started editing here a while back, only a little, though. Oh yeah. How has it been? I haven't actually seen you in a while. — Wattz2000 11:38, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Back Hey again! It's been pretty good, I've started writing episode summaries for the Indigo League episodes for Winxfan. The Project Manga department has been pretty lacking, I'm afraid. But I will try and squeeze in some work on them in between my studies. See you later! --[[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 00:21, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I love Samurott Darkusgal231 19:20, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi adventure writer i see ur battle strategies ...however mine is far superior im like a pokemon veteran so how bout a battle to see who is better ? Adventure!! Hey~! Adventure~! You join this wiki too~? I'll do my debate!! OtonashiHaruna Waterfall 09:45, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Proposal So hey, I'd like to ask of you to come back. We need of your skills and would appreciate if you come back. Energy X ∞ 19:30, April 7, 2013 (UTC) It is just that this wiki misses editors and would want you by our side. Energy X ∞ 13:21, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Remember old times? Hey remember me? Just wanted to keep in touch. You're not active on Pokewiki anymore are you? Btw, bans gone! :D Will be glad if you get back here. We could use your help. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am Arceus... The God of Pokemon!!']] 17:16, September 12, 2014 (UTC)